


Undying Sparkle

by 61KINKS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Parents, Romance, a bit of smut, disgustingly soft, like a lot, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61KINKS/pseuds/61KINKS
Summary: ChanYeol sees and is well aware that JongIn misses the stage a lot, performing in front of a speechless crowd, let his mind get lost and his body express itself in this special way only himself knows. Every time they watch his old performances, with or without their kids, ChanYeol sees the nostalgia in his eyes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Undying Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> This is my first time posting on this platform therefore thus writing a full story in English. I hope you will still enjoy it and won’t notice to much grammar mistakes or else, I’m very sorry ><
> 
> I hope you will like it as much as I do!

JongIn is quietly sipping his green tea against the tall and cold window of the leaving room when his peaceful bubble gets disturbed. His daughter fumbles into the room wearing the Iron Man mask her father got her for her last birthday, screaming and laughing. The little girl stops near the Christmas tree and turns around to face her father who is wearing himself a Thanos mask. JongIn follows the scene with a fond smile on his lips, always happy to see the persons he cherishes the most on hearth playing together.

“You’re trapped Iron Man, it’s over for you!” the Thanos announces with an exaggerated deep voice.

“No!” The little one screams back, raising the gloved palm of her hand, threatening her enemy, “Evils can’t win! _Piou_!”

The mini Iron Man shoots and her father feigns the invisible shot that touched him in the shoulder, kneeling and growling in pain as the little girl keeps shooting until his full body is lying on the floor.

“I think you got him DoHee” JongIn speaks in to get his daughter’s attention. The brunette turns to him, opening the front of her mask, showing a proud and not full of teeth yet smile to her dad.

“You saw that daddy! Evils can’t w-“ but she doesn’t have the chance to finish her word,the tall man coming back to life to grab her and put her on his shoulder. JongIn smiles widely as the little girl screams, her small feet fighting the air.

“That’s not fair daddy I killed you!”

“But daddy’s invincible.” Her father takes off his mask, letting his husband admire the handsome face that doesn’t age and his messy hair. Resting now on the strong forearm of her dad, DoHee crosses her arms on her chest, pouting because Thanos didn’t play fair with her. The latter pecks her full cheeks and it’s not long before the pout on her lips flies away, her laugh fulfilling the room again.

When she finally gets back on the ground, she runs to JongIn to give him the mask and the gloves, perfectly knowing that she can’t keep them. The little girl loves her costume so much that she wears it all the time and even tried to sleep with it one day. So her parents decided to keep them and let her play with it when she would ask politely and if her room was clean enough. After having thrown tantrums three times upsetting her dads, she finally agreed with the deal and now respects it without any tears.

The little girl doesn’t stay next to JongIn, preferring to join her brother who’s been drawing on the coffee table silently during the whole fight. His attention goes to his husband now by his side. He leaves a soft kiss on his forehead and JongIn naturally wraps his arm around his waist, resting his head against his firm chest.

“It’s time to get them to bed for their nap”

“I don’t think DoHee will agree, she doesn’t seem in the mood to sleep”

“She’s never in the mood to sleep ChanYeol and that’s your fault, giving her all this energy.”

ChanYeol chuckles softly, remembering all these hard morning during the ones DoHee would wake up around six or seven because she wanted to play. Not only she got the energy of her father, but she also appeared to be a morning person, just like ChanYeol to JongIn’s great misfortune. 

Her brother, DoHun, is the exact opposite. Being JongIn’s biological son, the little boy got the calm temperament of his father and would go for peaceful activities like drawing or building abstract stuff. But how many times did he cry because of her storm like sister who would destroy his towers or spoil his pretty drawing with ugly scribbles.

Their kids are now four and two years old, DoHee being the eldest. They resorted to two surrogate mothers who’ve been inseminated with the fathers’ semen, ChanYeol becoming then DoHee’s biological father and JongIn DoHun’s one. And they’ve never felt any differences, never during an argument one threw the other’s face I’m his real father. They raised their children equally never telling them who were the “real” father. Because they are both.

As they feared, the why do I have two father question came once DoHee started going to school. It wasn’t even coming from her, but from her classmates who kept asking her where was her mother after they saw the two men picking her up once classes were over. And she cried, a lot, not because she wanted her mom, but because she loved her dads so much that she didn’t want her classmate to say bad things about them. So they took time, explained her that it could happen for a kid to have two dads or two moms instead of one mom and one father, and it wasn’t a weird thing because they’d receive as much love as the other kids. The parents though risked themselves to ask if she felt uncomfortable without a mom and the little girl shook her head, delighted to be the only princess here.

If DoHee isn’t fond of naps, her brother almost asks for it. The kid just left his pieces of arts, on his way to find his dads’ arms, sleepy eyes and a pacifier already in his mouth. ChanYeol catches him as soon as he’s near his legs and sits him on his arm. “Do you want to go to sleep DoHun?”

The latter nods and naturally puts his head on his father’s wide shoulder. “Alright then let’s go. JongIn can you take DoHee to her bed for me?”

“Of course.” JongIn agrees with a smile. While his husband goes upstairs, he then reaches for the little girl and tries to think about a way to put her to bed, knowing the little one’s strong character. “DoHee it’s nap time.”

“Daddy you know I’m a big girl now” she starts, and JongIn knows it won’t be a piece of cake. “I don’t want to sleep”.The young man crouches down to be on his daughter’s height and catches the pencil she was drawing with.

“But big girls also need to sleep, especially the ones who want the fight the biggest villain of the universe. It requires a lot of energy.” Jongin’s voice stays soft while his fingers find their way to the little girl’s hair and replace it behind her ear.

“So I can play after the nap?”

“Of course angel, as much as you want.” Deal done, DoHee opens her arms to JongIn, silently asking to be carried up to her bed and of course her father hastens to respond her demand. When he reaches the first floor, ChanYeol is already closing the door of their son’s room and the latter, pleased to see that DoHee easily agreed to take her daily nap, shows a proud smile to his husband.

Once well rolled up under the blankets with her stuffed bunny under her arm, she asks to JongIn’s surprise, a last hug and even a good nap kiss. JongIn puts all his love into those affection marks, pleased to give them to her.

“I love you daddy” she suddenly says in a small voice as she closes her eyes, starting to wait for the sleep to come.

“I love you too angel, I love you so much, my precious princess.” JongIn says back, his heart overwhelmed with joy. He leaves a last kiss on his forehead then leaves the room, a big smile on his face. In front of the room, he finds ChanYeol, waiting for him with his arms crossed on his chest. “It went pretty well from what I’ve seen.”

“Yeah” JongIn answers eyes on the ground “she even said I love you daddy.”

His husband doesn’t say anything and just hugs him tightly, and JongIn suddenly feels like crying, not only because he loves his family a lot, but because he had a lot of troubles dealing with his daughter’s strong temperament at first, letting ChanYeol wearing the cap of the bad cops. The kid would disobey a lot and JongIn discovered that he didn’t have an ounce of authority in his blood. While ChanYeol was getting closer to her, JongIn stayed in the back, sadly smiling while the two would play together. And this situation just got worse after DoHun joined the family. It was ChanYeol taking care of his daughter and JongIn of his son. And of course it lead them to a lot of fight, because this isn’t how a family works and JongIn needed to be more invested into his daughter’s education. So his husband took a decision and went to his hometown for a week, leaving JongIn face to his fears that had to be ridden out for the sake of their family.

The first two days, a JongIn full of anxiety picked his phone up almost twenty times, close to beg ChanYeol to comeback, but he didn’t. He cooled himself down, raised his voice enough and tried to swallow back the guilt in his throat whenever he made the little girl cry.

But what he wasn’t expecting was to hear the girl throw him words he thought he wouldn’t hear before her teenage years. Throwing a tantrum once again because she didn’t want to bath, JongIn raised her voice but the girl’s voice was louder as she screamed I hate you daddy I want daddy back!

And JongIn froze, completely distraught to his daughter’s words. I lost the battle, he thought, not saying anything just letting the girl go because he didn’t have the strength to continue this fight. She then went back the game area of the leaving room while JongIn reached the kitchen, close enough to keep an eye on the kid but far enough for his words to stay private. With a shaky hand and tears rising at the corners of his eyes, he dialed his husband’s number, right now being an emergency.

“_ChanYeol I need you, you need to come back she hates me she just wants you_” were the first words ChanYeol heard the second he picked up his phone. The other on the phone tried to calm him down, saying he was probably exaggerating but JongIn told him in a strong sob that it was their daughter herself who said those word, and ChanYeol understood that it was a real emergency and took the next train to come back home.

JongIn couldn’t do anything but continue the housework and prepare the diner for tonight while quietly sniffing and drying his tears. He made something light that would please his girl’s tastes, because he really didn’t have enough energy for another fight. The evening went quietly and DoHee didn’t show any sign of opposition when it was time to sleep. JongIn went straight to bed after this, grabbing a pillow as soon as he fell on the mattress and held it tightly against him trying to fill in the emptiness in his heart. He needed his husband more than anything right now, he needed his strong arms, his soft words, his warmness, his presence. Since they got married, the two got used to be together all the time, so being apart for more than two days was a real ordeal.

This night, JongIn managed to fall asleep with the hope of waking up in the morning with his husband next to him warming up his heart, however he was awakened an hour later by small fists grabbing his shirt “Daddy…”

“DoHee..? What’s wrong princess?” he asked changing his position to welcome the little girl who immediately snuggled into her father’s arms. ”I want to sleep with you, can I?”

“Sure, come here. Is everything alright?”

“Daddy looked all sad earlier it made me sad too” she spoke in a hesitant tone as Jongin’s heart felt heavy suddenly “Yeah I just miss your father a lot.”

“I miss him too. I had a nightmare last night and daddy never came back home…he will never do that right? Daddys will be in love forever right?”

“Oh princess of course they will. He will always stay with us, and I will always stay with you, because we love each other and we also love DoHun and you more than anything on this earth” he reassured her stroking her hair softly “Now let’s sleep and make sweet dreams alright? Dad will be back soon.”

And that’s how ChanYeol found the two in the bed he usually shares with his husband, the sight making all his worries fly away. He quickly dropped his stuff in a corner, grabbed sweatpants, and quickly ran upstairs to get their son so they could all sleep until late in the morning together. Back in the room, he settled the sleeping boy in the bed and JongIn, feeling movements next to him, slowly woke up. “ChanYeol..?”

“Hey babe, I’m back” he whispered slowly reaching for his husband forehead to drop a soft kiss.

“We’re never doing this again.” Was the only thing he said before going back to sleep. Indeed it was the last time one of them left the house for more than a day.

***

“DoHun wants to watch your stages after the nap.”

“Again?” JongIn asks lifting his head up to look at his husband in the eyes “we already watched it twice yesterday.”

“Yeah I know, but he really loves it. He must be very proud of his dad.” JongIn smiles, playing with the taller’s fingers, twisting the golden ring on the fourth then caressing the rough and calloused hands from all the cords his played. ChanYeol’s hands are as marked and hurt as JongIn’s feet.

The two used to be men of the stage and that’s actually where they met. ChanYeol being a multi-talented member of a rock band and JongIn a performer, they met at a big festival in Busan were they both had the luck to perform. From the backstage, JongIn’s gaze couldn’t leave ChanYeol, amazed by his presence and the passion he was sharing. And how hot he felt when the latter took of his jacket, freeing the strong arms decorated by a few tattoos to leave his guitar and take place behind the drums. It was impressive to see him moving between the instruments with ease, playing those with so much energy.

And JongIn had the exact same effect on ChanYeol. Loving art under many shaped, he never thought he’d get to see one alive one day. His crew got on stage around an hour after and he was there to watch. Nine persons, but JongIn only showed up for a duo and a solo, a choice from the team that ChanYeol quickly understood ; the grace in his movements couldn’t allow anyone else on stage with him or just one who could fit his style. For few minutes, he took the stage, made one with it, got stuck in his bubble and let the people admire it. Dressed in white and no shoes, his steps were as light as air, as delicate as a rose, he was a shining as the sun. ChanYeol was speechless.

Unfortunately in the rush, they barely had the time to get each other’s name, but faith did its job and put them on the same stage again. The performances were as powerful, as mesmerizing and the third time their path crossed, they finally decided to find the other, to know him, to talk to him. It wasn’t long before a shared passion grew between them, quickly craving for the other’s presence, needing more than an unexpected meeting on a festival.

Few months after deciding to be official boyfriends, they got an apartment where they could share precious and rare time between tours. They needed a place to have their privacy and intimacy, tired of meeting in the nearest hotel for a quick and desperate fuck. They needed much more, more than those impersonal spaces, they were a thing, they were serious, they weren’t just the fuck buddy from the festival. So none of them opposed to the idea of moving in together.As years passed, they got to spend less time on stage and more together, and it didn’t take much time for ChanYeol to propose to JongIn. The dancer obviously didn’t hesitate and said yes, knowing that the musician was definitely the man of his life, that on this stage few years ago, he found his soulmate.

They continued their artist life though, knowing they needed it to feel alive and none of them was bothered. They trusted each other enough to let him perform miles away without fearing he’d do something else than sharing his passion. But when they started talking about building a family, they knew big decision about their professional life needed to be taken. That’s how Jongin ended up leaving his crew and the scene definitely, while ChanYeol left also left his band but still have a job linked to his passion.

With years and from what he heard, his crew didn’t last much. JongIn stayed in touch with a few members, talking to them from time to time, but the one he stayed really closed to was of course if best friend Taemin. The performer built himself a pretty good reputation and is now traveling through the world to share his passion, teach techniques and make people trust into their skills. Sometimes he even givesJongIn the occasion to join his lessons and give the dancers a few tips to make their movements more powerful while Taemin would show them how to make them more fluid or sensual. But that’s not the only occasions he has to let his body get lost into what it does the best.

ChanYeol sees and is well aware that JongIn misses the stage a lot, performing in front of a speechless crowd, let his mind get lost and his body express itself in this special way only himself knows. Every time they watch his old performances, with or without their kids, ChanYeol sees the nostalgia in his eyes. There’s no regret, absolutely none, and actually JongIn not even once express any will to go on the stage at least one more time. JongIn never talks about it, but ChanYeol sees well with the way his hands and feet moves whenever there’s music.

So during peaceful evenings, when DoHee and DoHun are both sleeping, ChanYeol grabs his husband by the waist, pulls him closer and ask him in a whisper to dance for him. Pliant and pleased to perform for his biggest supporter,JongIn always says yes in a blush and shy smile. While ChanYeol sets the music, JongIn gets in the mood and starts dancing. And if ChanYeol is lucky enough, it will lead to a more private show, including a JongIn on ChanYeol’s laps, the latter’s hands under his top, reaching the sensitive skin while the performer’s hips would move by their own, still on the music rhythm, but also asking the other for more.

***

This morning, JongIn wakes up earlier than his husband, leaving the bed in the most discreet way possible. Today is finally Christmas, and JongIn is all excited. He perfectly knows that his little surprise will bring a lot of joy to his family and especially to his husband’s heart, knowing that he’s been waiting for this for a real while now. In case ChanYeol wakes up before he gets back, he leaves a note on the night stand saying that Santa forgot a present he needed to get by himself. That’s how he gets the keys of the car and heads to the nearest refuge, where he found their next family member.

Since he visited a few time, the small puppy recognizes JongIn and jump between his legs as soon as he arrives, happy to see his master. The young man pets him to welcome him before checking the last papers and sign them, officially making the young labradoodle, theirs. JongIn is more than happy to finally bring him home, especially after the owners told him that the dog started crying after his visits. It broke JongIn’s heart but also fulfilled it with joy, the dog’s sadness meaning that he adopted JongIn. Now the adoption’s papers are signed, the little boy won’t ever cry.

The house is as quiet as when he left when he gets back home. The doggo is shaking in his arms, a bit scared in his new place where he doesn’t have any marks yet. JongIn calms him down with cuddle and kisses and when he feels that he has finally relaxed, he heads to his room, a smile not leaving his face.

ChanYeol hasn’t moved, still asleep and buried under the blankets. JongIn then softly drops the canid on their bed and lets him wander on the mattress until he finds an unknown face, sniffing around. The presence of a new member stays unnoticed until the latter starts licking his face, making JongIn quietly laugh as ChanYeol starts groaning to the unwelcome humid feeling on his face. Then he wakes up.

“Woah!”

JongIn’s cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much, but he can’t help it. His husband’s eyes, wide open, are glued to the dog, not sure if he’s still dreaming or well awake. His answer reaches his mind when he meets his lover’s gaze and shining face. ”Merry Christmas babe.”

ChanYeol jumps out the bed, catching JongIn in a tight hug, kissing all his face, nose, cheeks eyelids, finishing with his lips, innocent pecks quickly becoming a deep and thankful kiss. “You got me a dog for Christmas.”

“I did.” JongIn answers with a proud smile “Happy?”

“I can’t be happier right now; I have the best husband in the world, beautiful kids, and a now a dog. Do you realize how much you bring to my life? How happy I am thanks to you? Having you by my sides is a pure blessing, sometimes I look at you in the most random moments, and I just think wow, I’m so lucky to be married to this man. I love you so much JongIn and I feel like every day I fall in love with you again, harder. God I want to marry you again what should I do?”

JongIn chuckles to his words, heart warm and eyes watering. He has always been impressed by the capacity ChanYeol has to express his feelings so easily through words, something JongIn has never really been able to do. So JongIn wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face the crook of ChanYeol’s neck, pressing his body against his “Thank you for being my husband ChanYeol. Now I think someone else wants your attention.”

“Oh yeah!” Indeed their boy is quietly waiving his tail at the edge of the bed, not daring to jump on the ground, the bed being too high for him. ChanYeol gets out of their love bubble and turns to the dog, finally giving him attention. “I made sure he was hypoallergenic of course, so don’t worry”

ChanYeol smiles even more widely and rolls in the bed, bringing the dog in his embrace and starting to play with him, petting him and kissing his head. “I checked and of course he’s hypoallergenic so you don’t have to worry. We just have to find him a name.”

“Is Toben ok?” Jongin’s face lights up with surprise, not expecting to get an answer that quickly, but of course, ChanYeol having been wanting for a dog for a real while, was ready for this question.

“Of course it is, it’s your dog, your choice.” JongIn explains.

“No, no, it’s our dog. Our new baby, the new member of our family so we have to agree on the name just like we did with our children. So?”

Jongin smiles “Yeah, Toben is good. Speaking of children, shouldn’t we go wake them up?”

With Toben on their trail, the two head to the kids separated room, JongIn going to their son’s one and ChanYeol their daughter’s. As expected, they find them well awake, waiting patiently for their parents to pick them up so they could get to the Christmas tree and start opening was Santa brought them this night. The arrival of a new member is of course a surprise for them, expecting the less to find a dog in the corridor but they are both jumping happily around him, spending some time with him before finally going down to the living room. And their excitement grows even more when they see what’s waiting for them.

JongIn and ChanYeol watch them run to the tree and kneeling down to catch them, DoHee distributing the presents since she’s the only who can read the names written on the papers. Once she’s done, she turns to her parents, asking for the permission to open them, permission she immediately gets with a nod. Every Christmas, the two can’t help spoiling their babies. The joy on their face is way too precious to care about how much money they could spend on their presents, so they spend without taking much care and enjoy this magical moment.

DoHee of course got new heroes costume she immediately puts on with a few other stuffs she asked for and DoHun got material to draw and paint. His parents saw how much the kid liked to draw and how much time he spends doing it, so they decided it would be a nice idea to give him great material for it. Who knows, maybe their son will become a great artist later.

One last present stays under the tree and ChanYeol makes JongIn understand that this one is for him. Confused, JongIn goes get it and starts unwrapping in to find a box. He glances at his husband before opening the box, finding something interesting and unexpected. “Pointe shoes”

“And?” ChanYeol asks in a smile.

JongIn digs a bit under the shoes and find something else. “A flash drive”

ChanYeol winks at him. “Let’s check what’s on it”

They all join the sofa and take place on it while ChanYeol inserts the flash drive behind the TV, and JongIn suddenly feels nervous. Holding the box on his knees, he takes a look, wondering what all of this means. ChanYeol isn’t long to comeback by his sides, remote in hand and playing the video that was on the flash drive. The kids aren’t really paying attention to what is happening until Taemin’s face, to JongIn’s biggest surprise, appears on the big screen.

“_Hey little family merry Christmas!_” Taemin starts with a big smile on his face “_I have a big announcement to make, and also have a request. I will soon start to lead as a co-writer and choreographer my first musical show that will mix ballet and modern dance, I already casted all the people I need, but only role hasn’t been casted yet. The main lead. And I’d like to offer it to you, Jongin. I want you to be the star of my show, the one that will catch everyone’s heart and eyes, perfectly knowing that you would fit the role the best.So this is my offer. Actually Chanyeol’s one, who got the idea to cast you and I couldn’t do anything but approve this amazing idea. Working with you on this project would make it even more special. And oh I almost forgot, we will have a few representations around the world too! I’ll be waiting for your answer!_”

JongIn is quiet, frozen on the sofa, his head full of questions, heart racing and overwhelmed with emotion he’s getting lost into. Never oh never he thought about performing on a stage ever again after ChanYeol and him decided to build a family. And suddenly, the possibility reappears in his life.

ChanYeol is waiting for his reaction with a huge grin on his face, pretty proud of his surprise. But JongIn doesn’t say anything. And when he finally turns his head to face his husband, something unexpected comes out from his mouth.

“I can’t do this.”

And he leaves, heading to his room where he locks himself up. He puts the box on the bed, looking at it before starting to pace nervously. There’s a thousand of questions in his mind right now and he gets lost into those, so much that he doesn’t hear ChanYeol getting into the room. “Jongin.”

“I can’t do this ChanYeol.” he immediately speaks out “This is too much I haven’t been dancing for a while I might not be as good as I used to be and what about the kids? He said that there will be few dates around the world ChanYeol the world! I can’t leave you and the kids like this!”

ChanYeol sighs but the smiles that creeps on his face doesn’t show any defeat. “Babe, come here.”

JongIn lets himself melt into his husband’s embrace, trying to calm his shaky hands. Resting his head on his shoulder, ChanYeol kisses the top of his head and crops his face with his warm hands. “You think I haven’t thought about it before asking Taemin? He told me about all the things that this project implies, he knew that you would react like this, but I want you to live this experience again, and with him. If you saw how his face lighted up when I proposed him to cast you for his show.”

“But-“

“There’s no but JongIn. I know I can do it, I know you can do it, we all know you can, even you deep inside of you. But of course it’s your decision and I won’t force you, but I will support your whatever your choice.”

JongIn sighs, conflicted. He has the full approval of his husband, a proposition like this can’t be refused, it’s a huge opportunity but he got so used to the family life that getting back on the stage scares him a lot. While his young years were full of confidence and trust in his talent and capacities, his mind is now full of what ifs and insecurities. What if he’s not good enough? What if he lost all this magical grace? What if he’s too old? What if Taemin ends up regretting casting him?

Feeling a huge wave of stress overrunning his head, he takes a deep breath and decides to worry about it later, wanting to enjoy Christmas properly with his family. After informing ChanYeol about his decision, they go back to their children and help DoHun try out painting and DoHee play her new video games.

But his uncertain future comes back crashing on his face as Taemin invites himself for lunch. Everyone welcomes him with joy, especially the kids and JongIn of course who welcomes him with a tight and warm hug. Gift are given to his favorite monsters before they join around the table, sharing a meal and when ChanYeol takes them away for their nap, JongIn knows it’s time for the two friends to have a talk.

They sit at the owner’s favorite place which is small seat right under the tall window of the living room, hot tea in hands.

“By how conflicted you looked, I bet you got my present?” Taemin starts with a small smirk.

“I did.”

“And there’s a but. I know it.”

“But it’s too much for me. Do you realize how big it is Taemin? Do you know how much it implies?”

“Of course I know. We talked about it for weeks, Nini. We perfectly know everything it implies, this decision hasn’t been lightly taken. I’m not asking you to restart your career and drop your family, I’m asking you to join an wonderful and short journey, I really want you by my sides for this JongIn.”

“What if I can’t? What if I’m not good enough? I haven’t been dancing as much as I used to.”

“JongIn please. You will forever be one of the most talented dancers I know. I trust you. And if really it goes bad, I have your stunt double casted. Please trust me on this.”

JongIn keeps his eyes low, on the floor, thinking. The performer he is screams him to accept and meet again the taste of the stage, the chills it gives you, but the father he is can’t help thinking about how he will miss his babies and how much they will miss him. But he also wants to see the old sparkles in his husband’s eyes, he wants to perform in front of his children and give them the opportunity to see their father on stage. And he would be so proud to dance for them.

“Okay.”

Taemin nods, thinking he’s just agreeing vaguely to give him his trust to think about it and answer him later. But no. The final answer his here.

“I will join your dance crew.”

***

The practices start around spring after the few meeting they had to set everything perfectly, to give their roles and to know exactly what were Taemin’s high expectations. JongIn knew well how picky and perfectionist he was and he mentally wished good luck to those who never worked with him before.

JongIn asked for special practices with Taemin before the groups practices begin, wanting to be sure that he’s still capable and erase every spark of doubt he imagined in his best friend’s gaze. The basics were perfectly controlled and acknowledged but the dancer had to work harder and longer to find back again the expert moves that used to impress the audience. Taemin barely said anything while JongIn was practicing, already being a harsh judge with himself.

But he managed to reach the form he wanted to, in the end his body wasn’t too rusted and how good it felt to find back his old self. Never once he thought he’d grab again the hand of the performer sleeping in him, waking him up to climb on a stage and show the best of himself. But here he was.

The first days of practice, he was too drown in his own euphoria to think about how much he missed his family, but when he got used to the rhythm and realized how the time spent with his kids had drastically diminished, he started losing focus and energy.

It was spring, and he wanted to go to the park after school, holding ChanYeol’s hand while their monsters would run after each other. He wanted picnics on Sundays, baking on Saturdays and bubble bath with candles and wine on Wednesday nights. God how much he missed ChanYeol.

Needing to have his body in a absolutely perfect condition for the practices, the couple had to get along with old the No Sex rule that used to frustrate them so much. Ten years later, it still frustrates them, so much that ChanYeol offered to bottom, whning, something he rarely does. But JongIn only blushed and accepted. Nevertheless the emptiness he felt by the lack of time spent with his children kept growing.

Then summer crept up in town and it only got worse. The heat made everything harder, the practices, the breaks, keeping the head cool and focus on his role became almost impossible as he knew ChanYeol out there in an amusement park or at the pool, enjoying their kids’ summer break.

When Taemin saw him in a corner of the practice room, alone, scrolling in the pictures ChanYeol has sent him, shoulders low, eyes with nothing but sadness, he decided to give everyone a well deserved week off.

When the news drop, everyone let a deep sigh of relief escape their lungs, more than happy to finally get a week to breathe and rest. So to thank their boss, they all decide to get diner at a restaurant near the practice room. JongIn quickly texts ChanYeol to inform him that he will be back home a bit later than usual, but makes sure that ChanYeol will wait for him.

Everyone relax and allow themselves heavy drinks, making JongIn coming back home a bit tipsy and unsteady. He finds ChanYeol in the kitchen, doing the dishes while humming a popular pop song. As soon as his husband is spotted, the dancer dashes toward the kitchen, coming to back hug the taller and immediately runs his fingers under his top tank. ChanYeol scoffs at him. “You’re drunk.”

“No sir,” JongIn denies, “I’m a bit tipsy and very happy because Taemin finally gave us a one week break.”

His lips crash on ChanYeol’s neck, teeth biting the exposed flesh while his hands travel down his body, reaching soon the waistband of his shorts. “And I’m really horny right now.”

ChanYeol tenses up. “When does your time off start?”

JongIn’s lips go back to his reddening ear, sucking on the lobe. “Right now.”

ChanYeol doesn’t need more to have his husband locked their room, spread on the sheets, three fingers buried in him while ChanYeol takes his time kissing, marking, sucking on every inch of exposed flesh. JongIn is a whining mess under him, crying for more but the taller missed his body so much that he wants to hold him like this a bit more, teasing and tasting the limits he knows by heart.

Knowing JongIn’s tendencies to be louder than usual when he’s tipsy or drunk, two fingers cross the barrier of his lips, keeping his mouth busy as he immediately starts sucking on the digits. And he whines a bit more, grabbing a fist of ChanYeol’s dark hair, hips twitching,desperate for more pressure, more contact, more pleasure, more of ChanYeol, more more more.

To JongIn’s delight ChanYeol finally ends up getting impatient, panting and craving. Taking out his fingers, he reaches out for JongIn’s mouth, kissing him deeply, with all the love and passion he feels for his love, making him feel loved and important. No matter the way nor the place the two make love, have sex, ChanYeol makes a point of expressing his love for him in his own way.

Nails scratch the skin, marking it with red lines as ChanYeol buries himself into JongIn’s hot and tight cave that stayed untouched for way too long to their tastes. The first seconds are slow, full of soft and sweet whispers, but quickly the pace gets rougher, patterned by strong and brutal hips thrusts. The room is soon fulfilled by moans and groans as ChanYeol reaches the deepest part of JongIn’s insides, brushing his ball of nerves.

ChanYeol bottoms out, rolls his husband on his belly and the latter doesn’t even have the time to understand what happens as ChanYeol’s wet and hard length comes find his sensitive walls, entering him with a powerful hip thrust. Pinning him down on the mattress with his two hands firmly holding his waist, the taller pounds into him mercilessly, finally getting rid of this pent up tension. JongIn is stuck under him, crying out his lover’s name, drooling on the pillow, feeling his orgasm about to hit him hard. And ChanYeol feels it.

“Feeling good?” ChanYeol groans in his ear, his forearm now resting on the bed next to JongIn’s head.

“Y-yes, my god Ch- nh.” JongIn doesn’t manage to say anything more, eyes rolling to his skull, getting lost in his pleasure. His body tenses up as his climax is approaching, feeling this familiar itch creeping in his lower abdomen. His body is on fire, begging for his release but not wanting for this moment to stop, loving this sensation of getting drunk on the given pleasure, brain disconnecting, hunger for affection, sensual touch, body connection leading the dance. But JongIn knows his ends his near.

Finally the air gets stuck in his lugs, vision getting blurry, forgetting his name for a second as his orgasms blasts him, shooting his load on both the sheets and his belly but it’s the latest of his problems right now. Still deeply stuck in the haze of his bliss, ChanYeol slows down but keeps fucking him, chasing his own release in his now tight hole, wall squeezing his length deliciously. After a few languorous thrusts, ChanYeol comes in a groan, forehead agains the sweaty back of his lover.

After a few seconds of trying to pull oneself together, ChanYeol collapses next to JongIn who hasn’t moved. “Hi babe.”

“We’re sending the kids to your parents at least one day during my week off.”

ChanYeol chuckles. “Okay.”

***

Extremely low temperatures fall on the city as they enter the coldest moment of winter. The tour is reaching its end with the last stage being in Korea. Taemin decided to start the tour with the dates in Europe, keeping the one in Seoul for their magical final. It has been hard for both JongIn and his family, barely being able to get them on the phone because of how busy he was because of his activities but also because of the time differences. But now his back in town, ready to give the best performance of his life.

One hour left before their final, they are all running right and left to set the scene and refine their costumes, practice again and again the most technical moves. While everyone keeps theirselves busy, JongIn is facing his reflection in the mirror. He’s more impatient than nervous right now. The precedent shows were a big success so he’s fully confident about. He couldn’t wait to perform in front of his kids and see again that sparkle in ChanYeol’s gaze. And the time has come.

They all gather near the entrance of the scene, cheering each others with their usual war whoop before the first formation finally makes it on the stage. And the show begins.

JongIn gets on the stage at the next performance, heart beating fast. The spotlights enlightening the stage are too strong to allow to see the audience but he knows and feels that the three loves of his life are right there at the front raw, ready to cheer for him. The performances follow one another quickly and fluidly and soon, the moment when JongIn will enter the stage for his solo will ring.

The stage is all dark when he stands on it, the venue quiet as everyone gets ready. JongIn’s character goes through a strong phase of doubts in his life, opposites and torturous feelings expressed trough a delicate choreography yet composed of strong steps that only him can execute with the grace Taemin wants. To intensify the contrast, the chosen outfit is made of a white and black side.

As always Taemin keeps an eye on him from the backstages and when he feels him ready, he sends a small sign to the technicians to flash the white spot on the main dancer of the show. The music starts slow, leading calm movements, JongIn staying on his spot, giving the impression of being hesitant. And the pace progressively increases, along with bigger steps. Slowly JongIn imposes himself on the stage, taking possession of the whole space to make it his. He spins one, two, three times, jumps and runs, moves with a legendary lightness, almost flying on the stage. He’a absolutely divine, captivating, breathtaking. It seems so easy for him to express emotions trough dance, so natural, it’s literally like breathing to him. No words are needed, he already says out lout what everything has to be said through the energy and perfectly controlled power. And all his facial expressions getting along with each moves just make it even more magic.

Once again, ChanYeol is left speechless on his seat, heart swollen with pride and adoration, eyes wet with love.

His performance is loudly acclaimed at the very end of the show, the crew receiving a whole standing ovation for their incredible show, and they can only bow to a full ninety degree to show them how thankful they are.

As soon as he lifts his head up his eyes automatically search for his family, only to meet with three empty seats at the first raw. He turns around, trying to find answers in Taemin’s eyes and the latter with a malicious smirk indicates him to look to the other side in a light nod. And when he does, he indeed can see DoHee dashing towards him, followed by ChanYeol who’s holding DoHun in his arms, the little boy being his usual shy, hiding his face in the crook of his father’s neck. They all dressed nicely, both DoHee and DoHun wearing a white shirt with a bow tie, and even after so many years, JongIn still gets blown up by his beloved half’s beauty. Also in a white dress shirt slightly open, he styled his hair in a neat and pushed back hair style, relieving his handsome face, letting the light embrace it and exposing his flawless skin.

He kneels down to catch his princess, hugging her tightly but the little girl quickly gets out of the hug, wanting to share her excitement.

“It was so cool daddy I want you to dance everyday! I want to see you spins like this everyday!” JongIn smiles fondly as she starts imitating him spinning in her own way. “Be careful DoHee don’t hurt yourself.”

Not long after, ChanYeol shows up in front of him, the prunelle of his eyes full of love and pride, and JongIn feels the urge to kiss him. Kiss him for hours, thank him because he’s the only reason why he’s been able to do this, because he will always believe in him when he doesn’t himself, the one who pushed him and create the occasion. ChanYeol is the main reason of his daily happiness and will forever be.

Being in public and in front of a hundred people, he swallows his need to physically express his love for ChanYeol and let go of his daughter’s hand who immediately runs toward Taemin to tell him how amazing the show was. Looking at DoHun, JongIn notices well the boy is tired and about to fall asleep. “We should head home quickly, this one sure doesn’t have as much energy as his sister.”

“Right.” ChanYeol agrees. “But I think mister wants to tell you something. Right DoHun?”

The little boy nods weakly, shifting in ChanYeol arms to make him understand that he wants to move to JongIn’s arms. The dancer grabs him and props him up on his arm. “What is it baby?”

“I wanna dance like daddy” he announces shyly.

A big grin rises on JongIn’s face. He looks at ChanYeol who has the same smile on his face. “You should’ve seen him during your performance. He stayed quiet during the whole show Inever saw him so focused. He was so into it that he didn’t doze off even once.”

“That’s really what you want?” JongIn asks, caressing his cheeks. And his son nods.

“As you wish honey. I will make everything possible to let you dance.”

***

The journey is now over. He’s back in his couch, leaning against the firm chest of his half, a cup of his favorite tea in a hand. It’s quiet, silence peacefully sharing the room with them. JongIn sent the kids off to sleep, now enjoying his restful moment with his husband.

“You know when I decided to spend my life with you?” ChanYeol suddenly asks, breaking the silence.”

“When you asked me to marry you?”

“No.”

JongIn’s straightens up, curious. “When then?”

“That day I was in the room I was using as my studio. I was writing a song for your birthday, telling how perfect and pure my muse was. Then you appeared with that sad pout on your face, painted with barbecue sauce, cheeks full of chicken, as always. And I was so worried when I saw how devastated you looked. You remember what you told me when I asked you what was wrong?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You said you were sorry because you ate all the food you ordered without asking me if I wanted some. You started to ramble about how I would always share my food with you, and I really thought you were really about to cry. But I was so focus on your face and the contrast there was between what I was seeing and writing that I just laughed so hard. At this moment I decided I wanted to spend my life writing songs about every side of you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” JongIn attacks, not wanting let him see how embarrassed he was.

“Hey! I’m speaking my heart out right now don’t make fun of me.” ChanYeol pouts.

“Yeah I know I’m sorry. But you perfectly know how much your word means to me.”

“I know and I’m not done yet.” ChanYeol starts brushing his chocolate locks. “I haven’t told you yet how I felt seeing you on the stage again. I fell in love with you, again. I wanted to marry you again. Hold you like the first time, kiss you and meet this spark that blossomed in my chest the first time we kissed. You didn’t age JongIn. Your talent didn’t age, it was still as mesmerizing and breathtaking as the first time, and all the other times. I’m just so glad I convinced you to work on this project and I’m so proud of you. So so proud JongIn. And god I love you so much I’m so lucky to have you.”

“ChanYeol I...” JongIn starts, wanting to answer, but once again, he doesn’t have the capacity to dance with words like ChanYeol does. ChanYeol writes, deals with words every day, and JongIn, well, JongIn dances. He speaks with his body.

“I know-”

“No let me say...let me just tell you that I am the luckiest man on earth for having you. You fulfill my life with everything I need, love, constant support, happiness. Sometimes I sit in the house, look around and still feel like dreaming. But surprisingly, it has always been an evidence for me, to spend the rest of my life with you. I just couldn’t imagine myself with someone else. I just feel so complete and at ease whenever you are around. I feel safe. That’s it. The world could collapse around us, as long as you are here, everything will be alright for me.”

ChanYeol smirks at him. “What?”

“You’re so cheesy.”

JongIn’s eyes widens at his reaction, retorting with a weak hit on his chest.

“But seriously thank you for this.”

A small peck falls on his forehead. “No need to thank me for this.”

“Now that they saw me performing, I’m definitely convinced that the kids need to see how their father rocks the stage.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

ChanYeol smiles.

“Then why not.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some feeback~
> 
> twitter : ofnng


End file.
